It is recognized in the art that the efficiency of the typical internal combustion engine in present use in automotive vehicles and the like is approximately twenty-five percent or less when using liquid fuel such as gasoline or other like ignitable fuels, such as for instance pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, nonane, decane, undecane, dodecane, tetra decane, hexadecane, octadecane, and crude oil.
Typical prior art fuel systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,376.
In the use of any such liquid fuel with an associated internal combustion engine it is well recognized that a substantial percentage of said fuel is not utilized by the engine for power generation, but instead is expelled from the engine and/or burned or consumed in the exhaust system thereof.
In applicant Kenneth A. Jackson's pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 129,345, filed Mar. 11, 1980 and entitled "Vaporous Gasoline Aspiration System," there is disclosed a novel fuel system which will materially increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine, and the prior art identified therein is incorporated herein, without specifically listing the same. The present invention is an improvement of a system of the general type disclosed in Ser. No. 129,345.